


Nipping At Your Nose

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Her dormant magic had saved her.But magic had its price.





	Nipping At Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt:
> 
> "Character A is the real "Jack Frost." Character B is the one that spots them lingering by the window, mesmerised by the fire in the hearth."

Morgana lingered at the window. Curling patterns of ice bloomed across red brick as she leaned her head against the wall and sighed wistfully, wishing with all her heart that she could step inside and luxuriate in the heat permeating the living room. But she couldn’t. She’d been trapped in snow and ice since the accident — since her fingers slipped from the desperate hand of her brother and she’d plunged into the frozen river below.

Her dormant magic had saved her.

But magic had its price.

Mostly, Morgana had recovered from the accident. She’d recovered from having to watch her brother mourn her and grow from afar. He’d never have understood. Magic might have saved her from death — but it had condemned her in the same sweep. It had taken her from him when he was just fifteen and that was something Arthur could never forgive. It would have compounded the lies their father fed him in the cradle.

Centuries had passed since then.

She’d spent a lot of time at the poles until the changing seasons allowed her to drift from place to place. See the world. She’d learned and experienced so much since the accident. Some centuries allowed her to do more exploring than others.

But none of that mattered now. Not since she’d found her — the woman that drew her in like a moth to flames. It didn’t help that Doctor Lake was prone to setting her hearth ablaze in the winter either. Morgana sighed again. She’d never escape the longing; the wish that she could bask in the heat of an open fire. That she could steal more than a quick nip at her nose and the briefest taste of her skin. She’d never escape the longing to slip between soft sheets and wrap herself around the eternal furnace of another person — someone that wasn’t trapped in snow and ice.

Someone unlike Morgana.

Snow Queen. Some cultures called her that. Others called her Frost.

Her lips pursed at the knowledge that _Jack_ Frost was the moniker. That fucking rabbit — he was so fucking smug at the knowledge that her first name wasn’t remembered. That it wasn’t associated with her current existence. That her first name was associated with such horrific lies and scandal. Honestly, Jack seemed more like a damned pig than a chocolate-wielding rabbit.

Morgana huffed in irritation. She stilled a moment later as movement inside caught her attention. Guilted gnawed at her stomach. She hadn’t meant to alert Doctor Lake to her presence again. It was starting to become a habit. Potentially, a bad one.

Delicate feet clad in thick socks padded over to the window. Morgana drew away, knowing Doctor Lake would open it and release a wave of heat into the frigid air around her. It wasn’t a surprise when steam billowed around them.

“You’re here!” Doctor Lake smiled brightly, her brown gaze warm and welcoming. Like a cup of tea. She placed her hands on the window sill and leaned out. The frost that gathered wherever Morgana touched melted away, as though the woman had just brandished a flaming torch through the air. Morgana ignored the desperate longing that surged up. “You never knock to let me know.”

“It isn’t right.” Morgana looked away, her chest aching. Wanting to touch and knowing she couldn’t. “You should be with someone that can come inside. Someone that can touch and be touched in return. You know that.”

“Still harping on about being forever alone?” Doctor Lake sighed and pushed her glasses further onto her nose. An understanding expression softened her features as she added softly, “You know I’m looking for a way, Morgana. We can have our stolen moments until then.”

Doctor Lake had a PhD in Arcane History; she was now pursuing a deeper understanding of ritual magic and curses. All because she’d happened to look up and see Morgana lingering outside her window when she was researching for her dissertation.

Morgana hadn’t fled fast enough.

“But I want more!” Morgana grimaced as her voice cracked like ice in spring. She looked down at her hands and the swirling patterns decorating her nails. “What if there isn’t a way, Freya?”

“Then I’ll invent one.”

Morgana looked up and gasped upon seeing the furious determination in her expression. It was a blessing, that expression. She couldn’t stop herself from surging forward and kissing her; she whimpered through the immediate sting of heat that burned her lip.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
